Harry Sirius Potter and the Horcrux hunt
by mystiquewitch
Summary: Voldemort has taken over the Wizard World with Death Eaters at both Hogwarts and the Ministry, it's up to Harry, his friends and follow vampires to stop him before it is too late, then again it might already be too late. Sequel to HSP and the Half-Blood prince.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_A.N. This chapter picks up where my last story left off, so if you haven't read it you might get a bit confused, sorry if it isn't very good or a little short, I'll try to make the next one better._

Chapter 1

Cornelius Fudge sat at his desk going over some paper work, stuff he was hoping would help him keep his job, but so far he has had no luck, he was going to lose his job as Minister he knew it, the wizard world knew it. The parents of Hogwarts still haven't gotten over the whole Umbirdge thing, and it got worse when it was reviled Harry Potter had been telling the truth and Voldemort had indeed came back. Now, that he was already gaining so much power so soon, was blamed on him too.

"If you would have admitted Voldemort was back, then we could have done something before he got so powerful." Was what one Auror had yelled at him not long after Dumbledore was killed, and that of course was partly blamed on Fudge too.

Fudge slammed down his quill and rubbed his tired eyes. It was almost three in the morning, just him, some Cleaning Wizards and a few guards were the only ones still at the Ministry, everyone else had left hours and hours ago.

Fudge sighed and began to tape his quill on his desk, maybe, just maybe it was better he lose the job as the Minster, after all it would mean he didn't have to deal with Voldemort, or try to stop him, something Fudge had no idea on how to do. How can someone just come back from the dead? If that's what he did and if not, what the heck did he come back from, it just didn't make sense to him, and all seemed impossible, sometimes Fudge wanted to pinch himself to make sure this was not all a Nightmare, it had to be some kind of Nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

A big bang and a yelp from above Fudge's head made him roll his eyes, stupid cleaning wizards, they could barely do a simple cleaning spell, why did he have to hire such weak and powerless wizards. He knew the answer to that. Because he did not want workers more talented and powerful than him, in fear they would raise up in rank and take his job. Oh how he regretted it now, maybe if he had hired better wizards than maybe they would stand a better chance at defeating Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

The only wizards or witches who were powerful he would hire was ones seeking a job as an Auror, because even he knew they had to be talented. Plus he did not have to fear them, because the wizards who wanted to be Auros were more interested in catching bad guys than rising in power. Even with that they were still just a few he knew to be talented enough to take on the most powerful of the Death Eaters, and those were: Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebott. Jesse Potter would have been one more on his list if he had not been stupid enough to allow him to quiet. Not very comforting. Oh how their world was doomed. And it maybe his fault. He and his power-hungry attitude has doomed the whole freaking wizard world.

There was another loud bang, followed by another, then a few yells. Fudge frowned, what on earth were they doing up there. He went to stand to go check it out but then everything went quiet so he lowered himself back in his seat. So stupid wizards most have just sat something off trying to clean it.

A few minutes passed and no more sounds were heard, so Fudge guessed whoever did whatever must have got it under control. Idiots, that's all he ever hired were idiots. The smart more talented workers that was here were hired before he became Ministry and he had never found anything to fire them over like he did a lot of the others who could have taken his place in power. Just something else he regretted now.

Maybe he should just give up and let himself be voted out of office, go into hidden, let some other poor bloke clean up his mess, he sure didn't want to have to do it. But then the thought of losing all that power put him back to working on his paperwork, hoping he did not lose his job after all.

Cornelius Fudge was just sighing his name to the last paper, when his office door was suddenly blown off the hinges with a loud bang, he jumped up-

"What the-"

Fudge didn't get to finish that statement, a green light flew at him from the end of Lucius Malfoy's wand, hit him in the chest sending him flying throw the fake window behind him, and down to the Ground Floor below, were his body landed on a guard's desk, bounced off and hit another body, before rolling off and lying next to it.

Lucius Malfoy smiled such a cruel smile that many of the Death Eaters winced at the sight of it, he then walked over and sat down behind Fudge's desk.

"Meet your new Ministry." His cruel smile widened. Lucius had turned even colder and curler after the death of his son, and his wife had a break down and refused to eat, she was slowly dying of heartbreak over the lost of her only child, and instead of going into despair along with her Malfoy shut down all emotions and turned just as cruel and evil as his master.

He pulled out his wand, making the Death Eaters with him winch. He made a waving motion and send a silvery snake out the end and to his master letting him know they had just won the Ministry.

Rigel Black stared up at the women who had her hand reached down to help him up, he closed his mouth, the shock leaving him and narrowed his eyes as he ignored the helping hand and stood up on his own.

"Where the hell have you been the last eleven years?" Rigel demanded. "Why did you not let me know you were alive, why did you not come see me?"

"I...just couldn't." Rhea Black, aka Eve answered. "I didn't want you to see me like this, I...I wanted to protect you, the Dark Lord was after you because of prophecy made...that's why my brothers tried to kill me...I won't tell them where you were."

"That has nothing to do with when the first war was over." Rigel said. "And why show yourself now?"

"I..didn't mean to. I couldn't just stand by and let those wolves tear you apart."

"Whatever." Rigel snarled.

"Rigel!" Sirius voice suddenly called from the front door. "Where are you kid, Moony and them are here, their house was attacked by werewolves."

Rigel didn't answer his uncle he just stood there glaring at his suppose to be dead mother.

"Rigel, please answer me." Sirius's voice sounded panicked now, afraid.

"Rigel-"

"I'm fine Uncle Siri." Rigel finally called. "I'm coming!" He turned to his Mum. "You can just stay away from me. You didn't want to see me for eleven years, now just go disappear for another eleven. I don't need you." And without another glanced back he turned and walked toward his uncle. Leaving his mother behind watching.

Rhea watched as her son left, then reached a hand up and ripped off a tear, before apparating away.

"Did I just here someone apparate? Sirius asked, as Rigel walked passed into the house.

"It was no one, don't worry about it Uncle Siri." Rigel said, Sirius frowned at him as he walked passed.

"Well, Moony and the others are here, anyway." Sirius said as he went to shut the door. "Moony said they were attacked by werewolves, and it's not even a full moon."

Jesse Potter frowned at his younger brother Cody, as he and his girlfriend Hermione Granger sat on the sofa in the living room, holding hands and looking a little ashamed as Jesse flopped down in the chair across from them and ran a hand through his already messy black hair. He looked more and more like their father James Potter each day.

No one spoke for a moment, then Jesse sighed and leaned forward and looked his eyes hazel to his little brother's own hazel eyes.

"Cody, you are an adult now, so if it had been any of time to hear news like this, then I don't think I would be mad or worried or want to give you a talk about how you two are adults and should have known better and acted less reckless and used protection, Merlin knows between the muggle kind and wizard kind there are all kinds out there-" Jesse stopped and leaned back. "Because it really isn't my business what you do anymore, but we're in the middle of a war, Hermione is already in a lot of danger with being Muggle-born-"

"I know that, Jesse.' Cody snapped. "I know-and if we weren't in a worry I would be more happy about it than I would be worried-"

"You know she was in even more danger because she was Harry Potter's brother's girlfriend." Jesse said. "Now to have her carrying another Potter, Harry Potter's niece or nephew it puts that much more danger on her."

"We know that Jesse." Cody said. "I want to be happy about becoming a father, but-"

A howling outside stopped the conversion that was going on outside. Both Potter brothers froze.

Hermione grabbed Cody's arm fearfully. "That wasn't a normal wolf was is?" Cody try to give her a reassuring smile.

"Of, course it was sweetie, what else could it have been?" Cody said, just as another howl was heard.

"I don't think it is." Hermione whispered, her eyes widened fearfully.

"Hermione, stay there, Cody come on, let's see what it is." Jesse said, standing. He led the way outside, Cody pulling out his wand and following him.

The moment Harry Potter's two older brothers stepped outside they were immediately surrounded by werewolves.

"Damn Hermione was right." Cody whispered, Jesse leaned in and whispered back as low as he could in Cody's ear.

"We need to back sure no one finds out about you-know-what, we have to keep it quiet in order to protect Hermione and the little one." Jesse said. Cody nodded in agreement.

Jesse now had his wand out too, and before any of them could even think of a spell that would take down a werewolf they launched. But never made it to the Potters for a loud hissing then the sound of werewolves being tore apart, it all lasted about two seconds, then nothing, and when Jesse and Cody looked around they were no longer surrounded by werewolves, but had been replaced by vampires. A big one guy, one Jesse knew to be a good friend of Harry's a Mark something or another stepped ou of the shadows and gave a little smirk at their surprise looks.

"Hello, Potters, he greeted. WHy the shock faces." He asked. Another one of Harry's friends stepped forward.

"Yeah, you should know our boss would not let you to go without protection." he said. As Jesse looked he realized that all the vampires here were Harry's most loyal friends from his house, he's meant them a few times as they come with Harry, when he visited them.

"You're saying my little brother told you to stand guard outside our house?" Jesse demanded, Mark gave a nod.

"Not only that, our orders were to follow you and keep an eye on you." Another, one names Nate said.

"Don't forget the. And if anyone even thinks about touching either of them, tear them apart." Another said.

Jesse and Cody looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Maybe Harry could help Cody keep Hermione safe. they turned back to Harry's friends.

"We really need to see Harry, it's very important." Jesse said. All the vampires looked at each other frowning.

"Please, " Cody stepped forward. "Please it really is urgent." Mark sighed and turned to one of the others, who gave a nod.

"Alright, a few of us will go tell him." He gave a look at a couple of his friends and they were gone with a blink of their eyes.

Harry and Ginny arrived back home from their visit to the Burrow about three in the morning. Ginny was a bit sleepy, so after kissing Harry goodnight, she went straight to their wing to go to bed, Harry went to hunt down his second in command Daniel, something needed to be done about the werewolves that could now change without a full moon, this was bad, very bad.

Harry came to the quarters Daniel shared with his wife and knocked on the door. No one answered. Then Harry knocked again so hard the wall that slid into the door shook. Then five minutes later, Daniel answered, he was wet, from his brown hair to his feet, and had only a towel tied around his waist, he scowled at Harry.

"Bloody hell, Harry, I was busy." He said, Harry smirked, as Daniel's wife Frona appeared behind him, she too was wet, and had on nothing but a robe.

"Yeah, I see that." Harry's smirk grew wider, as Daniel glared at him. "Don't give me that look, Daniel, you knew when you became second in command that I could show up at your door at any time for any reason." Daniel rolled his eyes, but stepped aside to let his leader in the room.

"Just hang on let me go get dressed." Daniel said, he walked back into the bedroom grumbling to himself, Harry noticed Frona had already disappeared into the bedroom.

Harry snickered knowing he had interrupted the happy little couple having a shower together and sat down in a chair by the fireplace, minutes later Daniel and Frona came back out fully dressed. Making Harry actually laugh.

"What is t you wanted." Daniel demanded, as he and Frona at side by side on the love seat, he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"The rumors are true." Harry said.

"What rumors." Frona asked, snuggling closer into Daniel's side.

"Werewolves are using a potion to be able to change without a full moon." Harry said. "They attacked Ginny's family home while we were visiting her parents and brothers."

"Are they okay?" Frona asked, she and Ginny had become pretty close, almost like bet friends, same could be said about Harry and Daniel.

"Yeah, Ginny and I took care of the wolves." Harry said. "But we have to do something about this."

"Like what?" Daniel asked. Harry frowned, he had no idea.

"I don't know, maybe try to come up with a counter potion to reverse it, but then how would someone be able to get close enough to give it to them." Harry frowned.

"I think we should send a group out to hunt down and kill as many of Voldmort's wolves as we can." Daniel suggested. Harry frowned, not sure if he liked that idea, after all there was good werewolves, like Remus Lupin and his daughter Britney. "Look, I know you have a couple werewolves friends, but we'll make sure that the wolves we kill are Voldemort's werewolf henchman."

"How can we be sure about that?" Frona asked. "After all they wouldn't have the Dark Mark."

"We only kill wolves that are changed not on a full moon." Daniel said. "After all the ones working for Voldemort would only be the ones with the potion."

"That's true." Harry nodded. "I guess it's the only thing we can do." he stood. "We'll get together tomorrow night and decided who will go out on these hunts." Daniel nodded and Harry turned and left with a wave and a smirk. Still thinking it was funny that he interrupted his two friends.

Harry was walking toward his wing, to crawl into bed next to Ginny, he went to turn down the corridor that lead to his wing when someone yelled out his name.

"Harry!" Harry stopped and turned around, he frowned when he saw two off the guys he had sent to watch his brothers.

"What are you-?"

"Jesse and Cody were attacked." One said, Harry frowned. "They are fine, it was werewolves, but we all took care of them before they got near them."

"But Jesse and Cody say they need to see you, it's very important." the other side.

Harry nodded. "Go tell Ginny where I have went." he said, then headed toward the way that would take him out of house-three.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting at the Headmaster's desk, going through some papers, something she should have already done, but hadn't had the heart. Not with Dumbledore now dead, she was the Headmistress, but she didn't want it this way, she thought it would be when Dumbledore had finally retired or dead of natural reasons, not killed by someone he had trusted. Of course Dumbledore was the only one that had trusted Snape.

McGonagall put her quill down and leaned back to rest a moment, she had been in here all day going over paper work and making it all legal for her to become the new headmistress of Hogwarts. She just needed to read and sign all the paperwork the Minister had given her when Dumbledore first deid, she hadn't been able to do it then, she couldn't bring herself to do it then, but Fudge was on her back, saying she signs the papers or he finds someone else. She only had a few more to go over and sign and she would be done; the most important the ones that legal and magically bound her as the Hogwarts headmistress and the only she could lose the job would be to get fired by either the school governors and backed by the minister, quiets or retires herself, or dies.

"Come on Minerva, Hogwarts needs you, sign those last papers, you have to get them to the Ministry by noon tomorrow." The portrait of Albus Dumbledore said behind her. McGonagall rolled her eyes, then turned around to look at it. Even in a painting his damn eyes twinkled.

"I know that, Albus." She snapped. "I have a few hours till then so don't-" she stopped talking because Albus suddenly held up a hand and looked toward the office door, he frowned deeply.

"Albus what?"

"Quickly, Minerva, open my picture and get behind it." He ordered, all teasing out of his eyes and voice as he gave McGonagall a do it now look.

"What?" She frowned. "Albus-"

"Do it!" He snapped, her eyes widening a moment, not even while he was alive had she ever heard Dumbledore so much as snapped or yell at someone, realizing this most be serious she got up, opened up his portrait and was shocked to she a pathway behind it. "Go Minerva, the end of the path leads right into the Hogshead, you must get out of here at once."

Minerva had never disobeyed her long time friend and decided maybe one last time she would listen to him, and stepped into the path and closed the portrait behind her, the moment she did there was a rumbling sound and stones formed behind the portrait blocking both her getting back out that way and someone coming the from that way not knowing what was going on, she fled down the dark path with only a lit wand.

Back into the Headmaster office the door was blasted off the hinges and Voldemort came running in the room, followed by his most faithful Death Eaters, which included the whole Lestrange family, Bellatrix, her husband and daughter, and brother-in-law, the Carrows, and a couple of others.

Voldemort looked around with a frown, "Pity, I was so looking forward to killing that former Gryffindor." His Death Eaters laughed.

"You're too late again, Tom." Dumbledore's portrait said. "Minerva stepped out hours ago." Voldemort looked up at the portrait with a frown. Then headed toward it.

"Really, Dumbledore, is that so?" He asked, looking the frame over, then jerked it open, but frowned when he saw only stone behind it. Dumbledore laughed a little.

"What, Tom, do you think, Minerva has the power to walk through walls?" Dumbledore asked. "Sorry, but even an animagus could do that."

Voldemort sneered, slammed the portrait back in place, then pointed his wand at it and blow the portrait to pieces, making his Death Eaters laugh. Voldemort looked around the room, turning and ignoring the broken pieces of the portrait behind him, he noticed the papers sitting out all over the desk and walked up to them, with a frown he flipped through them and read. He frowned, looked like Minerva McGonagall had not yet been officially made the new Headmistress. Then a thought suddenly came to him, and his lipless mouth grew into a creepy grin.

"Bella, step over here a moment." he called picking up the dropped quill, she did as ordered, and Voldemort held the quill out to her. "I believe it is long over due for Hogwarts to have a Slytherin in charge, don't you?"

Bellatrix frowned a moment, looked down at the paper and read it over then laughed as she took the quill and signed the last few papers, the moment the very last was signed a light of blue, red, green and yellow surrounded her and then died down, making the room laugh.

"My faithful Death Eaters, your new Hogwarts headmistress Bellatrix Lastrange." Voldemort laughed.

Just then a silvery animal came through the tower window. "It's done, I am the Minister of Magic, My Lord." The voice of Lucius Malfoy rang out, then the silver light dead.

The whole room began to laugh, with Lucius Malfoy as Minister of Magic, and Bellatrix Lastrange now the Headmistress, Voldemort basically had taken over the wizardry world. Oh, yes, the witches and wizards of said world was going to wake tomorrow morning to a nightmare.

_A.N., Sorry if anyone got confused, like I said it was where my last story left off, and the next chapter will probably skip a couple of months. _


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 2

Rigel laid on his bed in the room Teddy and he shared at the Tonks' house. Across from them laid Teddy, just a week ago, at Harry and Ginny's wedding, Harry had come up to them and told them neither would be going with them, both had argued and thrown a fit, but there had been no changing Harry's mind: To dangerous he had said. Neither Teddy nor Rigel has spoken to Harry since.

"I think we should go back to Hogwarts." Rigel had spoken up after a long moment of silence.

"You're joking right?" Teddy demanded. He turned his head to look over at his best friend to see him looking at him with his eyebrow raised. "You're not joking! Are you nuts?"

Rigel sat up and rolled his eyes, for the past few weeks, ever since Lucius Malfoy had become Minister of Magic and Bellatrix Lastranage had become headmistress of Hogwarts, things in the wizard world had become very dark, you couldn't even walk into the Leaky cauldron without being tortured by a bunch of Death Eaters and those who we just trying to fit in so they wouldn't be targeted. Never mind trying to get a peaceful shopping trip in Dagon Ally.

"Look, Morph, listen, I think we should." Rigel said. "Keep in eye on what the Death Eater teachers are doing or try to hear what Voldemort is up to, you know most those idiots that follow him can't keep their mouths closed once around each other, they want to see who knows more."

"So, you are saying, you want to go back to school to spy?" Teddy frowned. Rigel nodded.

"Think about it." He said. "We can help Uncle Sri and the order, we could find out stuff on Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and let them know what's going on."

"How?" Teddy demanded. "How will we let Padfoot and the others know, the are bound to be planning to keep an eye on all the mail so-"

Rigel smirked and reached over to the nightstand by his bed and picked up a hand-held silver mirror and held it up. Teddy rolled his eyes, knowing what it was, it was a two-way mirror Sirius had the other, when Rigel is at school he used it to talk to his uncle when he needed to.

"What if we are overheard or get caught?" Teddy demanded. "Do you realize what they would do to us."

"Yes," Rigel said, sitting the mirror back down. "But it's worth is isn't it? Look, we both want to do our part in helping to bring Voldemort down, which is the reason we wanted to go on the hunt with Harry, we can still help, but getting information for the order." Tedd sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright." Teddy gave in, making Rigel grin. "That is, if they even let us go." He nodded to the door, his way of motioning to the adults.

"Just leave them to me." Rigel said. "If anything we'll sneak out on September first. Agreed?" Teddy watched his good friend a moment, before sighing.

"Agreed." He said, lying back down. "But if I get killed I'm never speaking to you again." Rigel snorted and laid back down.

Over the next few days Rigel and Teddy kept mostly to their room planning and scheming, they couldn't afford to get caught spying on the Death Eaters and passing the information to the Order.

One day as they were taking a break from their planing and just lying on their beds chatting there was a knock on their door.

"What?" Rigel called, the door opened to revile Harry, followed by Ginny, Rigel frowned at them, but Teddy greeted his friends with a smile and a: "How's married life?"

Neither said anything, Harry looked behind him to make sure nobody had followed him and Ginny up the stairs, before they came into the room and shut the door, Harry then pulled out his wand and cast a silence charm. Then turned back to Rigel and Teddy.

"Why are you-"

"I need a favor from you two." Harry said, making Rigel and Teddy frown at him. "We found out who took the real locket, and where it is now-"

"Really?" Teddy asked, "Who?"

"My dad." Rigel said, making Teddy looked at him surprised and Harry and Ginny frown at him.

"Hang on?" Ginny said. "You know? For how long?"

"I've known ever since Harry first mentioned a R.A.B." Rigel said. "It stands for Regulus Arcturus Black, my dad had turned against Voldemort when he found out what he had done."

"Bloody Hell!" Teddy cursed. "And you didn't say anything."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded. "All this time-"

"Look, you and Ginny were the ones who said you didn't need our help." Rigel said. "So, I figured you could find it out on your own."

Harry glared at him, Rigel glared back, and after a moment Harry's look soften a bit. "Look, maybe me and Ginny were a little out of line when we said we didn't need your help, I'm sorry, but we really do, just once need a favor from you two. We know where the Horcrux is and it's not going to be very easy to get it."

"How did you find out where is was?" Teddy asked.

"We questioned, Kreacher." Ginny answered, sitting next to Teddy on his bed.

"You what?" Rigel demanded.

"It was Ginny's idea." Harry said, sitting next to Rigel. "When we had went to Grimmuald Place, your Gryffindor banner was gone of your bedroom door, and the sign under it with your dad's name showed, we figured out he was R.A.B, so Ginny said question Kreacher, house-eleves usually know all their master's secrets."

"But who did you get him to answer?" Rigel said. "Neither one of you have Black blood in you."

"No, but Harry had his own way of dealing with him." Ginny said. When Teddy and Rigel looked back at Harry, he snapped his fangs at them, both rolled their eyes.

"Of course." Teddy mumbled. "So, where is the locket?"

"Kreacher said, Mundungus Fletcher took it." Harry said, anger flashed in Rigel's eyes.

"So, Harry and I hunted down ole' Fletcher and got him to talk." Ginny said. "He said a Ministry witch took all the stuff he was on the street sailing, including the locket."

"Who?" Rigel demanded.

"Umbridge." Harry said. "Looks like ole's Lucius let her out of Azkaban-"

"Since when was Umbridge in Azkaban?" Teddy asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ever since she was fired from Hogwarts." Harry said. "Don't you keep up with anything?"

"That doesn't matter." Ginny said, stop some bickering that was sure to come. "Look, Lucius let just about every prison left in Azkaban free, including Umbridge, plus he gave her a job at the Minister, not the one she had before, that's already taken by another Death Eater, we don't know what her job is, but we know she took the locket."

"And you need our help to go into the Ministry to get it." Rigel finished, both nodded.

"Well..."

"What?" Teddy demanded.

"We were kind of hoping you two would be willing to go get it." Ginny said.

"Just us two?" Teddy demanded.

"Ginny and I can't use Polly juice Potion, we're no long fully Human." Harry explained. "And you'll have to look like you alike Ministry workers."

"How the bloody hell are we going to do that?" Teddy said.

"Ginny and I have worked out a plan." Harry said. "Look, we'll still go, we'll stay outside the Ministry under my cloak, and if you're not out at certain time, we'll come looking for you, okay?"

"If there was a way we could go in with you, we would." Ginny said.

"There is." Rigel said, "If and I mean if Teddy and I are willing to help you, then you two are coming in with us."

"Yeah." Teddy said, and from the look on his face you could tell he had no clue what Rigel meant. "We're not doing all the dirty work."

"How-"

"Transfiguration." Rigel said. "We can transfigured ourselves to look different, it's easier and we don't risk it earing off if we're in there too long."

"Besides." Teddy said. "Have you forgotten what I am." He crunched up his face and turned his hair shoulder length black, and when he opened his eyes they were a light grey, and his changed his nose and mouth to, he looked just like Rigel.

"Change your face back." Rigel demanded. "That's creepy." Teddy just laughed.

"But, what about looking like one of the workers?" Ginny said.

"I can use my muggle computer to make us Ministry IDs" Rigel waved his hand. "There are so many bloody people who work there, as long as we have ids no one will know different. Too many for everyone to know everyone."

"Yeah." Teddy nodded.

"Okay, then." Harry looked at Ginny and she gave a nod. "Looks like we'll be coming in with you."

Harry sent an owl to Daniel putting him in charge of the house for a few days, while Ginny and him stayed with Rigel and Teddy planing. They made it out like they wanted to spend some time with them and Harry's godfather. They took turned sneaking out under Harry's cloak to watch the Ministry and see how things worked under Lucius' rule. All workers no longer used to floo network, instead they had to used solid black telephone booths , along with a few others that had been sat up and run their IDs across the top to get it to go down and enter. When Harry voiced concerns about their ids not being able to do that, Rigel just waved his hand and said, he had it all under control.

Finally the day for them to go came: Harry and Ginny had waited for a cloudy and raining day, and they got one, that was also windy. They snuck out Teddy and Rigel's window: Harry picked up Rigel, and Ginny picked up Teddy and they used their vampire speed to carry them all the way to an ally behind the Ministry entrance. Teddy made a remark about never being carried by such a pretty lady before, making Ginny give him a punch, which left a pretty good size mark on his arm.

Rigel was the best out of them at Transfiguration, so he pulled his wand out and went to work, he changed Harry, to look like a tall old man, with long grey hair, and bread, with crystal blue eyes, and a short chubby nose, and a big mouth, then Ginny to have black hair and black eyes, with a bit of a long nose, and smaller cheek bones, and himself to have short blonde hair, and brown eyes, with a stubby nose. When he was done with them, you couldn't tell who they were.

Teddy closed his eyes and crunched up his face, and turned his hair a golden brown, with light green eyes, a funny looking crocked nose. Rigel had gotten a contact of his to send him four Ministry robes, so they could put them on and blend in.

Somehow Rigel was able to get their IDs to work, and all four of them was able to climb in a booth, slid their card and get it to take them down into the Ministry, when the doors slid open, they all stepped out and Ginny gasped: There in the middle of the Atrium where a fountain use to be was now a gigantic statue of back stone; the vast sculpture of a witch and wizard sitting on ornately carved thrones, looking down at the Ministry. Engraved in foot-high letters at the base of the stature were the words: Magic Is Might.

"It's horrible." Ginny said. "Do you see what they're sitting on." Harry looked closer, and realized that what he had thought were decoratively carved thrones was actually mounds of carved humans: hundreds and hundreds of naked bodies, men, women and children, all with rather stupid, ugly faces, twisted and pressed together to support the weight of handsomely robed wizards.

"Muggles." Rigel said. "In their rightful place."

"That's just sick." Teddy said.

"Come on, guys." Harry said. "Let's just go, before we're seen staring at this thing, like we're seeing it for the first time."

"We are seeing it for the first time." Teddy mumbled as they headed toward the long line of witches and wizards wanting to get into the lifts. Harry looked around and sniffed, so far no sight or smell of Umbridge. The luckily got a lift to themselves, and the moment the golden gates closed the lifts too them down.

"How the heck are we suppose to find Umbridge." Teddy asked. "The Ministry is huge, and she could be anywhere."

"The easiest way is to split up." Rigel said.

"No," Ginny said. "What if one of got into trouble or something, the others wouldn't know, besides how could we tell you if we find Umbridge?"

Rigel smirked, and dropped the big he brought with them on the floor of the lift, and dug through it until he pulled out four muggle cell phones, and handed one to each of them.

"With those." He said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It's still not a good idea to split up." She said.

"We're not splitting up." Harry said, when Rigel opened his mouth to argue. "But these will do good just incase." He put the phone Rigel handed him in his pocket and reached over and slipped his hand in Ginny's.

The lift went down two floors, before it stopped and the golden gates opened and Ginny gave a small gasped. Four people stood before them, two of them deep in conversation: The new Minister of Magic himself Lucius Malfoy, and the very one they were looking for Dolores Umbridge, they both stepped onto the lifts, the four friends held their breaths, but it seem Rigel had been right, there were so many workers in the Minister they didn't seem bothered to find four wizard they never seen before in the lifts.

"Like I was saying Minister, I need someone who can help me with record-keeping." She said. Lucius grabbed Ginny's arm, making Rigel and Teddy to have to hold Harry back.

"Here, use here, she doesn't look much useful for anything else." He shoved her toward Umbridge, the shoved her toward Umbrige, she looked Ginny up and down, then sighed.

"I guess you'll have to do." She said, writing something down on her clip board, the lifts opened again, Malfoy looked around, spotted Teddy and shoved him out. "Yaxey is complaining about his office raining, go fix it." he demanded, and before the gate closed he shoved Rigel and Harry out with him. "Go help, make yourselves useful. Before either even realized what had happened the gates closed and the lifts went down taking Ginny with them.

"Fuck!" Harry cried, and went to press the lift button, but Rigel stopped. "What the bloody hell did you do that for? They have Ginny."

"We need to find another lift, so this one won't bring them back up." Rigel said.

"That's what I want it to do." Harry said. Rigel rolled his eyes, and grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him down the corridor.

"They'll get suspicious." he said. "And we might get thrown out if the so-called Minister fires us."

"So." Harry said. "That happened to be my wife they have."

"I know who it is, Harry, you don't have to remind me." Rigel said. "And did you forgot what she is. I'm sure she can handle those two if she needs to."

"Guys look." Teddy pointed to a door ahead of them, on it in Gold Letters where the words" The Muggle-Born Registration commission."

"What the bloody hell is that?" Rigel demanded. "What are they doing, hunting down muggle-borns now?"

"Who knows?" Harry said. "We need to find a lift so we can get Ginny."

"Look whose name is on the door." Rigel said. "Umbirdge, so that's her new job."

"Let's see if the locket is in there." Teddy said.

"Why would she just keep it in her office?" Harry demanded. "The only way of knowing where it is, would be to get her to talk, now come on guys, we have to find Ginny."

"It wouldn't hurt to look just in case." Rigel said. And he and Teddy walked up to the door, and Rigel reached out to turn the knob, and it was surprisingly unlocked. Rigel opened the door and walked in, Teddy following him after looking around to make sure no one was around. Harry followed next grumbling the whole time.

As Harry stood complaining and urging them to come on so they could find Ginny. Rigel and Teddy searched Umbridge's whole office top to bottom. Looking in the desk, looking into cabinets and files.

"They're following, the Weasleys around." Teddy said. After opening a file and looking through it. Harry looked up and frowned at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, along with a lot more families." Teddy said. Putting the file back. "Mostly people in the order, or their families, got their whole life history in these files. Everything from their blood statues to their jobs, and family members."

"That's...that's...crazy." Harry stumbled.

"It's listed in the Potter family that your brothers are missing." Teddy said. Harry just nodded.

"Yeah, they're at my house, being kept safe by a clan of vampires, along with Hermione." Harry said. "Now can we go?"

"They's looking for Hermione." Rigel told him. "So, she could be questioned, her and a lot of other muggle-borns, they never turned themselves in."

Teddy snorted. "Of course they didn't. Who would be that stupid?"

"Okay, you've checked her office, you see it's not here." Harry said. "Now can we go get my wife?"

"Come on, Morph, before Lightning had a hissy fit." Rigel smirked, closing the cabinet door, he was looking through.

"You would too, if it was your wife." Harry said, opening the door just a little to peep out to make sure it was clear.

"I wouldn't have to worry about my wife being taken." Rigel said. Harry looked back and glared at him. "Because I'm never getting married." Harry rolled his eyes and nodded for them to come on.

Thankfully they were never caught coming out of Umbridge's office. They also had no trouble getting to a lift and having it take them down to the button floor, but the moment they stepped out, Rigel and Teddy started shivering, like it was suddenly cold.

"What's wrong with you two?" Harry demanded. Then he saw them up ahead, dementors. They didn't affect Harry since he became one a vampire, which was a good thing, it meant they didn't affect Ginny when she was brought down here. "Wait here guys." Harry whispered, then Harry took off running toward the dementors, and as he got to them he brought his claws out and sliced at every one of them. When he was done all that was left were a pile of cloaks on the floor, he then looked back at his two friends.

"Come on guys, this way." He took off down the corridor with Rigel and Teddy following behind him. When they made it to the end of the corridor, they could hear Umbridge's voice, coming from a room, with the door a Jared.

"Take him away." She said.

Harry turned to his friends and put his finger to his mouth to tell them to stay quiet and peeped into the room in time to see a wizard being led away, through another door.

"Next-Mary Cattermole," called Umbirdge, Harry could see Ginny sitting next to her glaring, with her fangs starting to come out. He hoped she didn't lose it...not yet anyway.

A small woman walk over and take the seat the wizard had just been sitting in.

"You are Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?" Umbridge demanded. The women gave a shaky nod, looking frightened.

"Married to Reginald Cattermole of the Magical Maintenance?" Again she nodded, then burst into tears. "Mother of Maisie, Ellie, and Alfred Cattermole."

As Umbridge went on questioning the Muggle-born witch, Harry looked around trying to think of some way to get to Ginny, and maybe even a hold of the locket, he could see it hanging around Umbridge's neck. Then he just gave up trying to come up with a plan, there weren't that many workers in the room watching, he Rigel, Teddy and Ginny could take them out, so, he pulled out his wand and motioned for Rigel and Teddy to do the same, then did

"Come on, guys, we're just going to burst in there and start throwing hexes. Only way, I know to get to Ginny and the locket, I can see it around Umbridge's neck." Harry said.

Teddy and Rigel smiled. "Wicked."

Harry turned back to the door, then gave a nod, and threw it open further and ran into the room, it was immediate chaos, wizards pulled out their wands and started throwing spells, and hexes, Teddy, Rigel and Harry ducked and blocked them all, and threw them back. Hitting everyone they aimed at.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge stood up and yelled. She pulled out her wand and fired a jinx at Harry, it hit him, but all it did was make him yelp, and she suddenly heard a growling next to her, she looked to see Ginny in vampire mode, her face snuck in, fangs showing, and clawed hands raised. Umbrige's eyes widened and she stumbled back, pointing her wand at Ginny, but didn't have time to even think of a spell.

Ginny jumped up and came at Umbridge was her hand drawn, she brought her claws down and raked them across her throat. Umbridge's eyes widened as she choked a little, then her eyes rolled back and her body dropped to the floor dead. Ginny bent down and ripped the locket from around her neck, then jumped up and over the desk and onto the ground.

"Come on I got it lets' get out of here." Ginny cried, Rigel, Harry, and Teddy didn't even complian, they turned and followed her out the door, alarms started going off as they ran to the lifts, but they all began to close up and lock themselves to keep them trap, one of the workers who hadn't been knocked out or killed must off set of some alarm.

They were finally able to get on a lift right before the doors closed, then it went up. It seemed like it took forever to get to the last floor, and the gates slid open, and they ran out, wizards and witches tried to stop them as they ran toward the booths to leave, they had to throw spells, and Harry and Ginny, and to claw some, as they made it, they all got on a booth, but before they slid closed, Teddy threw a spell at the black stone statue and blew it up, they slid there ids in and the booths took them up.

When they made it outside Harry and Ginny were glad to see it was still raining, and cloudy, they left the booths and ran back to the ally behind the Ministry.

"Why to go, Ted." Rigel praised, when they caught their breath, he patted him on the back. "That statue needed blown up."

Teddy only smiled. "So, what are we going to do with the locket?"

"Let me see it, Gin Gin." Harry said. Ginny handed it over to him. He looked it over, then reached to his mouth brought out his fangs and dropped some vampire venom on it.

At first nothing, then it began to shake in his hand, Harry dropped it, and they all stepped back, as it shined bright, and the sound of a scream was heard, then nothing, the light left, and the locket stopped shaken.

"Well, do you think it worked?" Teddy demanded.

Harry got down next to it. The locket was pretty badly damaged and smoking. He nudged it with a finger, it was hot, but he did not feel the life he had felt inside it a moment ago. he looked up at his friends and wife and gave a grin.

"One down, three to go." He said.

_A.N. I'm ending the chapter here, hope you liked it, sorry it too so long to get up, hopefully the next won't take as long._


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

_A.N. There is a little fight in this chapter, and you get to see what Hogwarts is going to be like with Bellatrix in charge._

Chapter 3

It was a nice cool summer night, not a cloud in the sky, the stars shining brightly, surrounding a half-moon. A nice soft wind was blowing in the air.

Up on a large Mansion standing on a porch was a woman with short dark red hair, blowing in the wind and narrowed bright green eyes, watching toward the forest just outside the gate.

"Their late." Said the dark brown eyes, and haired man standing next to her, she snorted.

"Ever heard of Harry being on time, Caleb." Sophia Potte asked, her husband

" Nope." Caleb answered. "I bet him and Ginny got caught up -"

'Caleb." Sophia interrupted him. "Please, I do not want to know that about my little brother." Which only made Caleb laugh. Then there went silent again, another ten minutes past before Caleb broke the silence again.

"Too nice of a night to have to start hunting down Horcrux." He said.

"It has to be done, no matter what the night is like." Sophia said.

"I know that, So So." Caleb replied making Sophia turn to him and glare.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" she demanded. Caleb shrugged his shoulders.

"Lost count?" He smirked. Sophia rolled her eyes and turned back toward the woods. They stood in silence for a while, until Sophia spoke up this time.

"Do you think Harry really was the one that killed Malfoy?" Sophia asked. When Draco Malfoy's body had been found torn apart on top of a tower at Hogwarts, it was assumed some dark creature did it, that's what was in the Daily Prophet anyway, but those closet to Harry knew it had been him, even if he never came out and admitted it, he didn't deny it either.

"Yes, I do.' Caleb said. Sophia sighed and looked down. "What's wrong?"

"I'm losing the sweet little brother I use to have." Sophia mumbled. "He's turning into some-"

"He's not turning into anything." Caleb said. "He's still the Harry he's always has been, he's just a vampire's nature to go along with it. I don't know what you're finding so surprising, look how he killed that Adam Wiseman. "

"I know." Sophia said. "But that's-"

"If it wasn't Harry someone in our clan would have killed Malfoy." Caleb said. "He made himself a marked man when he had attacked Ginny, you know that and even you would have killed him if you had gotten to him first."

"I know that." Sophia said. "I just don't want Harry to go all dark and cruel." Sophia had seen it many times, young man or women who are the nicest sweetest people you could meet, but the moment they're turned they can't handle it and they go all crazy.

"He's not going to or he would have by now." Caleb said. "Harry can handle being a vampire, and so can Ginny, if anything, she'll make sure he doesn't step out of line."

"Yeah, I guess I'm worried over nothing." Sophia said.

"You always worry over nothing, Sophie." Caleb smirked, as Sophia smiled a little.

"You've never called me that before." She mumbled, Caleb smiled, stood up and walked over to her and put his arms around her waist she looked up into his eyes as he leaned in and touched his lips to her's.

Past those woods standing on another porch of a large mansion was another red-haired girl. Ginny Potter. She was leaning against a pillar, her arms crossed, and a smile on her face as she thought back a couple of months ago when she became Mrs. Harry Potter.

The Wedding happened on a night like this; no clouds, stars shining brightly in the sky, a half-moon over head. The backyard of the mansion had been decorated with lights, and flouting white candles for people could see, friends, family and clan members were all there, watching as Ginny Weasley married Harry Potter. There was food for the wizards and blood from all kinds of creatures for the vampires, tables with white table cloths lettered the yard, not one seat empty. People danced, laughed and had good time, you wouldn't think there was a war going on, that them and the big guys were about to go head-to-head, and people would die, mostly likely people they knew, everyone's lives were in danger of ending, that's the way it was in war.

But the wedding had given them something to celebrate, to forget if only one night, that leaving their homes or even being at home, everyone's life was in danger of being cures, even killed by Death Eater, Werewolf, or even Voldemort himself. It was good-night, and it was officially the start of her and Harry spending forever with each other.

"Nice night." A voice said, Ginny turned around to see Harry, Daniel and Frona walking out of the mansion. It was Harry who had spoken. "Wish we didn't have to spend it hunting down Horcruxes."

"It'll probably take a while to find one, little lone all of them." Frona commented. Harry had to let Daniel and Frona in on the whole Horcruxes thing, because he was Harry's second in command and also needed a good reason for leaving the house for a few months and putting Daniel in charge.

"Got everything you need?" Daniel asked. Harry nodded and patted the bag that was on his back.

"It's charmed, so it'll hold anything." Harry said, as Ginny faced the front again. "You guys keep a close eye on my brothers and Hermione."

"Of course." Daniel nodded. "We'll make sure nothing happens to them, don't worry."

"Good." Harry reached out and shook Daniel's hand, he went to shake Frona's, but she pulled him in a hug instead, then hugged Ginny, who had turned around to say bye, Ginny then hugged Daniel.

"Everyone is to listen to you." Harry told Daniel. "And you," he added nodding to Frona,"Any problems let me know and I'll take care of them when I get back."

They both nodded. "Don't worry, Harry, we'll be fine, you better go." Daniel said. "You two be careful and take care of yourselves. Don't forget to take time to hunt."

"We won't." Ginny said. She took Harry's hand and they stepped off the porch and walked toward the woods to meet up with Sophia and Caleb, when Harry turned around.

"Oh, and pick some of our best fighters and send them out to hunt down werewolves who are transforming without the full moon." Harry said.

"Already done." Daniel said. Harry nodded.

"Good." He said, turning around and heading into the forest with Ginny.

The first few days of the hunt went alright, they slept in a black tent during the day, and would get up at night and search all the known places Voldemort would have visited, and found nothing. They went to the set where the orphanage Voldemort grow up in was, but found it wasn't there no more and a bunch of high-rise office buildings took it's place.

"We could dig around it." Caleb suggested. "Or we could tear the buildings down, or-"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Would you be serious."

"It wouldn't do no good anyway." Harry said. "Voldemort wouldn't have hid anything here."

"I guess we'll have to search some place else." Ginny comment.

"Where though?" Caleb demanded.

"I don't know." Harry sighed. "There is a few places I know where Voldemort might have hidden one, but each seems more unlikely then the next."

"Dumbledore sure didn't tell you much did he?" Caleb said. Harry bit the inside of his jaw to stop from saying what he had wanted.

"Caleb, shut up." Sophia snapped.

On the fifth night of the hunt everyone was getting a bit aggravated and was biting each other's heads off. They had to take a time out and go hunt for some blood before they went crazy and attacked each other. Though that did not stop the arguing and none of them got any closer to finding a Horcrux.

On the seventh night, Sophia and Caleb got in a little fight.

"Dumbledore sure didn't give you anything to go on." Caleb had said. And not for the first time while on this quest. Harry's face turned a little red with anger, he was tired of hearing it. "I mean who tells a kid a little bit of information then sends him off to hunt down pieces of some dark wizard's soul."

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to." Harry said. Caleb rolled his eyes.

"You asked, if I didn't Sophia would have gotten mad-"

"I would not." Sophia said, Caleb gave her a yeah right look. "Okay, maybe a little, but if I knew you were going to do nothing but complain the whole time I would have made you stay at home and came without you."

"I wish you would have." Caleb mumbled. Sophia gave him a hurt, that quickly turned to anger. "Hang on I didn't mean it like that."

"Alright." Ginny stood and held up her hands as Sophia got to her feet and glared down at Caleb. They had been sitting on the floor of their black tent, going through books and notes, trying to find some clue as to where someone might hide a Horcrux. "Let's all just cool down, before we do or say something that we regret." Sophia closed her mouth glared at Caleb one more time, before turning and heading out of the tent.

"You did it now." Harry mumbled. Caleb glared at him.

"Why don't you just shut up." He snapped. Harry frowned, all four of them and been bickering and arguing more and more as the days went all. Maybe he should have just brought Ginny, but he figured he could have used the help, he guessed Caleb wasn't used to spending some much time away from a nice comfortable mansion. Even when he had been sent on a mission by his father the clan leader he stayed at the mansions of the other clans as their guest, and before turning into a vampire his father had been a nobleman in the 16th century so Harry doubted they had lived in a dump, probably a small castle or something.

"You started it." Harry mumbled. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to head toward the tent when the sound of a growl then a slight scream was heard followed by more growls.

"Sophia!" Caleb yelled, jumping up and almost knocking Ginny down running out of the tent Harry was right behind him.

When they made it outside Sophia was down on the ground surrounded by four werewolves, she was holding her shoulder, which had three large claw marks going from the top, too all the way down to her shoulder blades and was bleeding pretty bad.

When the werewolf drew his claws back again, and this time headed for Sophia's face, Caleb turned into his vampire mode and brought out his fangs and claws of his own and rushed forward, his claws caught the werewolves' arm, as his other hand came around and brough his claws across its neck, nearly slicing off its head, it flew back, then it slowly fall to the ground.

One of the other werewolves went for Caleb, but Harry rushed over and stopped it by raking his claws across it's back, the wolf roared, and turned to face Harry, all to get its neck sliced by a set of claws just like its buddy. After that Ginny jumped into the fight stopping one from jumping Harry from behind and soon, all three were taking out werewolves, when they were done the vampires was the only ones left standing, fangs hanging out and claws drain, and covered in blood with died werewolves at their feet, after a moment or two, the bodies turned back to human.

"Know any of these guys?" Caleb asked. Harry and Ginny both shook their head, which was probably a good thing, neither would have liked to have known they killed someone they knew without knowing it. But then it could be a possibility if they kept running across werewolves.

Caleb turned from them and knelt beside Sophia. "You alright?" She nodded holding to her shoulder and looked pretty pale. "You need some blood, you're losing too much."

"Maybe we should start casting protective charms around our area so we're not caught off guard again." Harry said. Caleb looked up at him with a funny look.

"You think." He said. Harry smirked a little, looks like the grumpy Caleb was leaving and the old Caleb was coming back.

"Ginny and I are going to look for a creature to get Sophia it's blood." Harry said taking Ginny's hand. "Don't let your guard down, more could be around."

"And you two be careful." Caleb said, as he ripped Sophia's shirt open further so he could tend to her wounds, Ginny went back in the tent for the first aid kit and handed him before taking Harry's hand again and heading off into the wood with him.

When September 1st arrived, Rigel and Teddy found themselves for the first time sitting on the Hogwarts Express without their other two friends, the four Gryffinclaws was down to two.

It's so weird not having Lightning and Sassy sitting with us." Teddy said. Rigel snorted, he hadn't gotten over the big fight they had with Ginny and Harry after finding the locket, even after Teddy and Rigel showed their friends they were helpful and could take care of themselves, they still refused to allow them to go find the other Horcruxes with them. Something both had gotten ticked off about. Teddy was over it now, being the happy-go-lucky kind of person he was, but Rigel was still anger about it. And Teddy was sure he was angry about something else too.

"They're the ones who said we weren't wanted." Rigel said. "Let them deal with it."

"They did say that." Teddy argued. "They said-"

"They might as well." Rigel snapped. Teddy fell silent and watched out the window rest of the way there.

When they made it to Hogwarts, they climbed off the train and hopped on one of the carriages.

"Wonder what the Death Eaters have planned for Hogwarts?" Rigel said. Teddy shrugged.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." He said. Rigel nodded in agreement.

"And we're not going to back their lives her easy either." Rigel said, Teddy shook his head.

"Nope." He said. "And we should get some of our other friends to help out."

"Yeah, whoever is brave enough." Rigel said. "We should gather whoever we can and start making plans. A bunch of chaos could help distract them and they won't realize we're spying."

When they finally entered the Great Hall, they were not surprised to see the whole staff table taken up by Death Eaters. Hagrid was even gone, and no Flich walking around mumbling about Peeves.

"We might have made a mistake." Teddy mumbled, Rigel pushed him in the back and made him walk forward to the Gryffinodor table. "Why does the table look different?"

Rigel looked down at the table and frowned. "Because it is black?" He then looked up and all around to see that the House Banners were all gone, and the whole Great Hall was done up in black, behind the staff table was a large banner with the Dark Mark on it.

All around whispers broke out as more and more kids noticed the new decorations.

"This is nuts." Neville Longbottom said. "Why change everything?"

"Because. Neville." Rigel said. "This is no longer the Hogwarts we knew and love."

Neville frowned as Teddy snorted, of course it wasn't going to be the same.

Rigel glared up at the staff table as the newly Headmistress Bellatrix Lastrange stood up, she put her wand to her throat and said a spell to make herself heard over the noise of the students.

"Shut up!" Bellatrix yelled. At once everyone went silent, most with scared looks on their faces. "Now, I would like to welcome all you to Hogwarts School of the Dark Arts. I am your new Headmistress Bellatrix Lastrage, you are to call me Madam Lastrange."

"Mad Lastrange is more like it." Teddy said.

Mumbles and whispers broke out again and only until Bellatrix had screamed shut up, did they stop.

"One more word out of any of you and you will be punished most severely." Bellatrix said. "Now, you have noticed we have all new teachers this year. First, I like for you to welcome Rodolphus Lastrange, who is the new Transfiguration professor, also the depty headmaster, next is Hydra Lastrange who is the new Potion Master, Rabaston Lastrange the new History of the Dark Arts professor, Amycous Carrow the Jinx and Hex Professor, and Alecto who teaches the Dark Arts class, and also Yaxley the new caretaker and grounds keeper."

"I knew it." Rigel whispered. "They turned everything dark."

"Now with that out-of-the-way I shall tell you the rules." Bellatrix then listed off a long list of stupid rules which included, everything from: No talking back, to showing the Dark Lord respect to no one was allowed to mention the name Harry Potter. "Now, you must follow each and every rule, and anyone caught breaking said rules will be punished. Punishments include no meals to being tortured very painfully."

"You may have also noticed there is no house banners. There is a good reason for this, there is no more houses, no more Sortings and no more house points. You will sleep in the same dorms and live in the same common rooms, they are just no longer a house."

"There are also no more prefects or Head boy and girl. However there is a head house." At this Bellatrix pointed to the Slytherins or more like ex-Slytherins. "They are the eyes and ears of the Professors and myself, any wrong doing and we will know about it. This is a new time at Hogwarts, the way it will be from each year from now on, the wizard world is changing, and if you don't like it, snap your wands and go live with filthy muggles. " Bellatrix sat back down without another word. And the food appeared on the tables, or what was supposed to be food.

"What the bloody hell." Teddy mumbled, looking around at the food, with a frown. "This is gross."

"And only us the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws have to eat it." Neville said. He pointed over to the ex-Slytherins, they like the new Hogwarts staff had nice meals like they always had at Hogwarts, but the other three tables had to eat, what they guess was suppose to be soup and sandwiches, but looked more like muddy water and two pieces of bread on top of each other.

"I'm not." Teddy said pushing his bowl away.

"Times are changing." Rigel mocked, making a face, as he too pushed his bowel away. "I guess their plan with us is to starve us to death."

Teddy leaned in and whispered. "We need to be a lot more careful when doing what we plan, not let any Slytherins or Professors see."

Rigel nodded. "Yeah, if we can get tortured for breaking rules, I hate to see what our punishment would be for spying."

Teddy shivered and leaned back in his chair, he looked toward the staff table to see Bellatrix watching him and Rigel closely.

"But that's not going to stop us from making their jobs here hell." Rigel added, glared up at his second cousin.

_A.N. Hope that was good, I did my best, the next chapter should get better, and longer._


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter : 4

Frona pulled her long burgundy hair back in a ponytail as she walked down the long corridor, looking for her husband, who seemed to have disappeared after their clan meeting, Harry and Ginny left them in charge, it was now their job to keep everyone in line, and her husband has disappeared on her. Yet again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Frona and Daniel at first had their doubts on if someone as young as Harry could be a good house leader, and if Ginny could be a good queen, two people for the male and female vampires to look up to, to want to follow, but so far they proved themselves, earning the respect of most the clan almost instantly, even before Ginny became a vampire, the younger vampire girls we wanting to act like her, dress like her, follow her. And everyone else had been already calling her queen: Which was a good thing; being the house of the fighters of the clan, the ones sent out to do all the battles, fights, and dirty work, they needed a leader and queen people trusts and follow, because Frona had no doubt they would soon be in the biggest battle they have ever fought.

"There you-what on earth are you doing?"

Frona had turned into an open doorway and caught sight of her husband, Daniel was sitting behind a long wooden table, with what looked like a very old and dusty potions book laid out in front of him, and vials and potion stuff all around him Frona raised one eyebrow.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Frona demanded again. This time he looked up at her.

"Trying to make a potion." Daniel replied. "I had this thought, that if the werewolves can invent a potion to change when there isn't a full moon, I thought maybe we can invent one that allows vampires to go out in the sunlight."

"Daniel, sweetie." Frona said, walking on in the room. "Do I have to remind you, that you are a vampire not a wizard, nor have you ever been a wizard."

Daniel raised both his eyebrows at her. "Since when do you have to be a wizard to mix a bunch of plants and creature parts together?"

Frona laughed a little and sat down in the chair across from Daniel. "Good point, darling."

Daniel rolled his eye at his wife with a small smile on his face, before going back to the book, and turning the page.

"There has to be a way."

"Why do you even care?" Frona asked, lifting a vial of some kind of bright yellow looking potion and looking at it with a frown. "Us vampires have been happy being night creatures for millions and millions of years. Why change it now?"

"For one: Do you think Voldemort and his Death Eaters will just pop out at night and make it easy for us to get them?" Daniel asked. "Plus, when we have that final battle, it could last for days, and the sun suddenly coming up while we are fighting would not be a good thing."

Frona sighed. "This is a first."

"What is, honey?" Daniel asked.

"You being the one with your nose stuck in a book." Frona teased. She sat the vial back down and blow. "I'm bored."

"Mm." Daniel said, not really listening, Frona rolled her eyes. "If you're bored then help me."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Frona smirked.

"Because you love me." Daniel said. "And..I asked nicely."

"Alright, I guess I can." Frona got up and carried her chair around the table and sat it next to Daniel. "You do make good points, though, the potion will have to be able to last long or.." Frona frowned in thought, chewing on her lip.

"I know." Daniel said. "There is one more problem." He looked up from his book and looked at his wife. "How are we going to know if it works, someone will have to take some and go out in sunlight."

"I'll do it." Frona said. Daniel frowned at her.

"No." He said. "Too dangerous." He added when she opened her mouth to argue. "You know I don't tell you want to do or boss you around, but there is no way in hell I will allow you to take a risk like that."

Frona just shrugged with a smirk on her face, giving Daniel a feeling she only said that to get him all worked up.

"We'll turn a creature or something." Daniel said. Frona nodded and took the book from him and started flipping through, being the big reader out the two it would be more likely she can find something to make it work.

"Wonder what Harry and the others are doing right now." Daniel commented, as he watched Frona turn a page, she shrugged.

"We're never going to find another Horcrux." Caleb cried, he was lying on his back listening to rain hit the top of their tent. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Way to think positive." Harry mumbled from his place on the floor not far from him, next to him Ginny laid asleep, with her head in Harry's lap. They would have been out searching for more Horcrux but, well, they ran out of places to search.

'If Voldmort's body was already destroyed once and he was weakened, couldn't we, you know, destroy his new body? Weaken him, and then if we have we can find his soul pieces?" Caleb demanded.

"We can't." Harry said.

"Why not?" Caleb demanded.

"For one there is no way we could get that close to Voldmort right now." Sophia said. "And two, he's too powerful."

Caleb growled and slammed his head onto the ground. "I like to struggle the person who wrote that book on Horcruxes."

Harry snorted. "You and I both."

Their Horcrux hunt had not been going well, they've killed more werewolves than finding Horcruxes, and other than that they're little trip had been nothing but hunting creatures for blood, looking stuff up hoping to find something useful, sitting around in a tent, sleeping during the day, and being bored.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked Sophia. She was flipping through an old book, with a look that told Harry she wasn't finding what she was looking for. Lately every time they had come to a new place to put up their tent and hide out, Sophia has went to town for a few hours and then comes back with only books. Leaving Caleb and Harry very confused.

Caleb frowned at his wife. "Yeah, Sophia, why have you been barring your nose in books lately?"

Sophia didn't answer at first, she just continued going through her book, then after a moment slammed it closed and tossed it across the tent, startling Ginny wake as she did so.

"Sorry," She said to the confused Ginny, as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sophia then looked at Harry, then Caleb and sighed.

"You two, remember Bill and Fleur's wedding right?" She asked, they both nodded, a month before Harry and Ginny's wedding, Bill and Fleur threw their own wedding, at night, since Bill wanted his only sister to be apart of it, Fleur had agreed thinking it would be more romantic marring under the stars.

"What about it?" Ginny asked.

"Your friend Luna." Sophia said, she said smiling slightly, Sophia had found Luna amusing, Caleb had thought she was very weird "Her dad was wearing this necklace, it had this symbol on it, a rectangle with an eye in the middle, I can't help, but think I have seen that symbol before, that it might mean something: Anyway, as of late I haven't been able to get it out of my head. I know it from somewhere, I know I do." she frowned and looked down at the pile of books by her legs she had yet to read. She picked on up and flipped through it.

"I saw that necklace." Ginny said. "It was a bit weird, but I wouldn't worry too much about it, Sophie, it was probably just a symbol of one their crazy creatures."

Harry snorted. "Like a cross-section of the head of a Crumble-Horned Snorkack."

Sophia smiled slightly, before shaking her head.

"That Krum bloke said it was Grindelwald's sign." Caleb said. Harry gave him a funny look.

"The dark wizard Dumbledore defeated?" Ginny demanded.

"When did you talk to Victor Krum?" Harry asked.

"At Bill's wedding." Caleb answered. "I had to keep an eye on him, he kept staring at girls he shouldn't have stared at."

"Like who?" Harry asked.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "He's talking about Ginny and I, Caleb and him almost got in a fight over it. Anyway," She added as a growl came from Harry's throat. "He and the rest of the boys at Durmstrang might believe that and maybe old Grindelwald might even had covered in the walls at Durmstrang when he went there, but the symbol is older than that...much older, I just wished..."

She stopped talking and looked back down at the books, then looked back up. "I want to go to Godric's Hallow. I want to speak to Bathilda Bagshot."

"The women who wrote the History of Magic book?" Ginny asked. Sophia nodded.

"Our cabin at Goldric's Hallow wasn't far from her's, Mum and I use to go over and help her clean her house when she started getting too old to remember cleaning spells." Sophia said. "There is a chance she might remember me and would like to help."

"She's still alive?" Harry demanded. "She would have to be the eldest witch in the world."

"As far as I know she is." Sophia said. "I never saw anything about her death, and she was so well-known it would have been in the wizard paper at least."

"But... if she was already losing her memory when you were younger, what makes you think she remembers anything now?" Caleb demanded, sitting up.

"Ms. Bagshot only was forgetting stuff like spells and potions, what she was supposed to do that day." Sophia explained. "She somehow remembered her history, and besides if she doesn't now, she had books and papers, even old scrolls that had it's all written in, if anyone has anything about that symbol, about what it truly was, or what it means, it would be Ms. Bagshot."

"Why do you care so much?" Harry asked. "It's just a symbol."

Sophia shook her head." I know it from somewhere, I know I do. It's important I have this feeling it has something to do with what Voldemort's up to."

Recently the four of them had found out that Voldemort had disappeared over seas somewhere, searching for something, what they didn't know, but a few people have ended up dead for his search, so whatever he was looking for he was no more closer to finding it as they were to finding out what he's searching for."

"How can you possibly know that when we don't even know what Voldemort is doing?" Caleb demanded.

"It's a feeling I have." Sophia mumbled.

"We, if her instincts anything like Harry's we should check it out." Ginny said, standing, she walked over to the tent flap and opened it just an inch and peeped out. "Sun's finally gone down."

"Good," Caleb stood and stretched. "Are we going to hunt before we go or should we just take off now?"

"Take off now." Sophia said, closing her book and standing. "Before it gets too late, we can hunt after we speak to Bathilda Bagshot."

"Am in." Caleb said, jumping up. "As long as it's somewhere to go, am in."

"I don't know." Harry said, chewing on his lower lip with his fang, drawing blood. Ginny, Sophia, and Caleb all look down at him, out of the four, he was the only one not standing yet.

"What?" Sophia demanded. Harry looked up at his sister and shook his head, before standing. "What?"

"I think it's a bad idea." He said. Sophia frowned at him.

"Why?"

Harry shrugged. "It's just a feeling, I don't think going is a good idea." Ginny now frowned, knowing Harry's feeling were right, but also, that Sophia was right about trying to find out about this symbol.

"We're going to see a little old lady, what could go wrong." Caleb patted Harry on the back. "It's somewhere to go."

Harry looked at Ginny, they shared a look, but both said nothing. After a moment he turned away, and looked back at Sophia.

"Fine." He said. "We'll go, but Caleb and I will be standing guard outside, while you and Ginny go in and talk to Ms. Bagshot."

"Okay." Sophia said, not arguing since it was getting her where she wanted to go. So, as fast as vampires could, (which was pretty fast) they packed up their stuff, took down the tent, and all held hands as Harry, and Sophia apparated them away.

They appeared just right in the middle of a small road, with little cottages on either side of the street. Harry looked longingly at the small cemetery at the end of the street before turned away and looking at his sister.

"So...remember which house is hers?" He asked.

Sophia said nothing, just nodded, and after glancing toward the cemetery herself, turned and started walking in the opposite detraction. They paid no mind to the other cottages as they followed Sophia down the road. When they reached the cottage that belong to Bathida Bagshot, Harry and Caleb stood by the curve on the street watching up and down the road as Ginny and Sophia walked up to the door.

"Think she's still up?" Ginny asked, as Sophia knocked on the door, they waited and nothing. Sophia frowned and knocked again, this time so hard the door popped open a bit. Sophia frowned and opened it wider and peeped in, it was dark and dusty, with a moldy type smell.

Sophia looked back at Ginny, she gave a nod, hand going in her pocket where her wand was then followed Sophia in. Glancing back once at Harry and Caleb who was still watching up and down the street.

"Maybe Harry was right." Ginny said. As Sophia shut the door, putting them in total darkness, but nether of them noticed with their vampire sight.

"Or she has passed one." Sophia said. "I smell death." Ginny sniffed and nodded. "Not too old so she most have died recently and whoever was in charge of her affairs did not care enough to fool with the house and her stuff. Let's just look through all the books and stuff hopefully we find something useful."

Ginny nodded with a frown, but couldn't get the creepy feeling she suddenly had out of her mind, but put her wand away anyway so she could help Sophia search for what she was looking for.

Sophia began to look around, the long hall was full of shelves with old books, and stacks of old News Papers, and scrolls, so packed that most were falling off the shelves or already did. Pictures of historical places lined the walls, some covered by the tall shelves.

With their vampire speed it took Ginny and Sophia no time to check every book, scroll, and paper, they check just about every room on the first two floors then headed up to the attic.

The only thing different between the attic and the rest of the house was the vaulted ceiling, and a few trunks, but the moment Ginny and Sophia made it to the top the smell of death hit them hard. They glanced at each other, then their eyes landed on a large trunk with a pile of stuff thrown out like someone was in a hurry to hide something inside; slowly the two female vampires made their way to the trunk and slowly opened it. The sight inside made even them feel like they were going to be sick.

Folded up and stuffed inside was the decaying body of an old women Bathilda Bagshot.

"That's just gross." Ginny said, one hand on her stomach and the other on her mouth, she made face and looked away and Sophia slammed the lid shut. Then paused, and toned her vampire hearing to one noise, then looked at Ginny.

"A heart beat." She said. "Something alive is in this attic with us." Ginny frowned, and listened too.

"An animal of some kind." Ginny said. "Too small to be a human heart." She sniffed along with Sophia, they looked at each other and at the same time said.

"Snake."

Somewhere behind Sophia there was a loud crash, then a bang, and she jumped aside just in time, as a giant snake came jumping out of a dark corner, it snapped its massive fangs at her, missed, and it's tail came around hitting Ginny: She was knocked over another old turned and then down the attic stairs.

"Ginevra!" Sophia cried, jumping to her feet, she tried to see if her sister-in-law was fine, but the snake had other ideas. It brought its huge head around and knocked Sophia into a bookshelf against the wall, she fall to the ground and the self tipped over dozens of books, and stacks of old News Papers fell right on top of her.

Sophia growled as she slowly stood, knocking books off, the snake came at her again, but with her speed, she got out of the way, and jumped behind the snake, clawing at it from behind with her vampire claws, it turned its head around and gave a snake his, Sophia matched it with a hiss of her own as the sound of small footsteps running back up the stairs told her Ginny was alright and now rushing up to help. The snake heard her too, and as Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs it brought its head around and snapped at her: This time Ginny wasn't taken by surprise and ducked, then came back up with both hands and clawed at the snake's face as she gave out a hiss.

The giant snake raised half its body up and hissed out, but as it roared back, Sophia jumped and wrapped its her arms around what she guessed would be its neck, and took her other hand and dug her claws into the side of its face. Making it hiss out in pain, and threw Sophia back, she let go and fall to the floor, but immediately jumped back up to her feet.

Together Sophia and Ginny attacked the snake, moving so fast it couldn't keep up with them, they dodged, jumped and ducked every time the snake tried to attack, and came back with a stack against the snake.

Finally they had enough, and Sophia once again caught the snake raised up and grabbed it around the neck, as Ginny came at it and snuck her fangs deep into its flash, the snake gave out a hiss and threw Sophia back again, she hit the top of a trunk and fall off on the other side onto a pile of books. There was a loud scream like sound that came from the snake, its head swung around and hit Ginny knocking her aside, a green light shined from the snake it shook, then fall to the floor: dead and unmoving.

Sophia raised her head and began to stand as she did so her eyes fell on a book lying next to her: The Tales of Beedle the Bard. She picked the book up as footsteps came thundering up the stairs and as she and Ginny go to their feet, Harry and Caleb came bursting into the room. and from the looks of them they had been in a of fight of their own.

"We have to get out of." Harry said. "One of the Death Eaters we fought said Vold-" He stopped talking at the sight of the huge snake lying on the floor.

"Nagini." He said.

"What?" Caleb said frowning. He looked down at the snake. "Is that what attacked you two, Harry and I just had to kill a bunch of Death Eaters."

"Hang on." Ginny said, she looked at her husband. "That's Nagini? Voldmort's snake?" Harry nodded. "That means-"

"Another Horcrux down." Caleb cried. "Alright, that's our girls." He whooped and laughed. "Come on, Harry, look happier. Who else can say their wife took out Voldemort's giant monster snake."

Before Harry opened his mouth to say something when a loud gun shot like noise from outside made them jump.

"Who-"

"Voldemort." Harry said, just as the door was blasted open with magic. Sophia grabbed Caleb's arm, as Harry grabbed Ginny's and together they apparated away.

_A.N. Sorry, it's been a while since I put up a chapter, I was busy moving and everything, hope this one was good and the fight, having them go to Godric's Hallow and end up killing Nagini, just popped into my head while I was writing this chapter. Next chapter will show what Teddy and Rigel are up to. And maybe if I can think of something what the order and Sirius and them are doing._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_A.N. There is some violence in this chapter, and Harry and them are not shown, but hope you enjoy it anyway. Don't worry, Harry will be back next chapter, just couldn't fit them in this one. It also shows the point of view of four different people, in four different places, hope it doesn't confuse anyone._

Chapter: 5

Rigel Black had spent the better part of his Saturday looking for his best friend Teddy, who seemed to have disappeared after breakfast. Any other time Rigel wouldn't be concerned; he would just figure he was off somewhere making out with his girlfriend Luna Lovegood, but not the way Hogwarts was now, Rigel tried his best to keep Teddy in his sights. Rigel's friend had become the favorite target of the Death Eaters who now ran Hogwarts, being the son of a werewolf, the most hated werewolf among the purebloods, since he stood up for what he thought was right and what he thought was fair. Remus Lupin was the first known of his kind to seek a normal life beyond full moons and savagely attack innocent people, who just happened to wander out on a full moon. Remus Lupin attended Hogwarts like a normal wizard, found normal friends, even a wife and family, was two kids he loved more than anything: Something the Death Eaters did not like at all, they believed werewolves to be beneath everything expect a house-elf, saw them no more than a dog that had the ability to walk in a human form so many days out of a month.

The fact that Remus Lupin had married a witch sickened them, and to top that, he was married to the first half-blood to be born into the line of proud a well known purebood family. The Blacks, who already saw Nymphadora Tonks was a disgrace to the Black family line, but she had to top that by marrying a werewolf and give birth to his two children.

Teddy was proof of something the Blacks and anyone related to them tried to hide all these years: That one of their own married what they saw as an animal: So Teddy became the number one target of the Death Eaters and Rigel had a feeling ole' Bella was behind it. The Lupins had sense enough to hide Britney away somewhere safe and not allow her to go back to Hogwarts this year. The only other person who knew who she was besides her parents was Sirius Back.

At first, Teddy seemed to be able to take care of himself, he may come off as a complete goofball, who didn't take anything serious and walked to the beat of his own drum, but Rigel and Teddy's other friends knew deep down he was tough, and could duel with the best of them. And Teddy proved that at first, he stood up for the Muggle-born being targeted by the Death Eaters, the half-bloods and the ones they saw as blood-tarders. Teddy, Rigel and most of the ones apart of Defiance did the best they could get together and help the ones targeted by Death Eaters, they helped when they were being cursed as punishment, they helped when they Slytherins picked on them, they snuck into Hogsmeade twice a week using secret passages to get food for the Gryffindores and the rest of the houses, that wasn't getting decent meals at meal times.

Rigel and Teddy also had Harry's cloak, Harry allowed them to borrow it so they could spy, and that's what helped them get all kinds of information they gave to the order by the magic two-way mirror he spoke to Sirius through. And help stopped a lot of attacks doing it.

But last Friday when Teddy returned from a detention, covered in cuts and blood and barely able to stand it scared Rigel to death, he laid Teddy on his bunk and took care of his friend's wounds and made him stay in bed and rest for the rest of the weekend. After that day Rigel did his best to always be by Teddy, how he had slipped away from him this time he had no clue and was disparate to find him, hoping this time if they did something to him, the Death Eaters did not kill him. If so, Rigel would make them suffer with everything he had. And then leave what little was left when he got done for his two vampire friends.

Rigel turned a corner about the same time a loud scream was let out, he picked up his pace and ran down the corridor and turned another corner just as another screamed echoed down the halls, he stopped to listen, so he could try to see where the screaming was coming from when he heard it again; he knew that voice, it was female and loud, but he knew it, but couldn't place it.

Rigel figured out where the scream was coming from and pulled out his wand as he took off running toward it. He turned another corner and almost ran right into Neville Longbottom, who also had a wand out.

"Wow, mate, it's just me." Neville cried, holding up his hands. Rigel nodded and lowered his wand. "I heard someone scream and was trying to find them to help."

"I was too." Rigel told the younger boy. Just then the scream let out again. They both looked down a corridor to the side. "It's coming from that way."

Both boys took off running down the corridor, this wasn't unusual now at Hogwarts, since the first day of classes, the braver students had run all over the place to help some student who had the bad luck to tick off one of the Death Eater professors, or just for walking down the hall. Hogwarts had turned into nothing more than a torture ground for Voldemort's supports and it was now a daily thing to see a professor and a student in the middle of a corridor or class- room, or even in the Great Hall locked in a battle, with spells being thrown everywhere, or a student on the ground screaming in pain as a professor stands above them screaming out some painful curse.

The latter was the case when Rigel and Neville found the one screaming; it was Tiffany Miller, Brittany Lupin's best friend, and muggle-born student. She was on the ground crying in pain as the Carrows stood over her taking turns casting the crucio spell on her, her wand lay on the ground not far from her, and the way it laid and how her hand was lying next to it, told Rigel she had tried to fight back. Hydra Lastrange was also there, she stood in the back watching with a face full of glee: Like her mother she took pleasure in seeing others suffer in pain.

"Hey!" Rigel cried out "Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back!"

The Carrows looked up and sneered when they saw who it was.

"If it isn't the little blood-trader." Amycus said, next to him his sister Alecto laughed

"Call me what you want." Rigel spat "But at least I'm not the one bullying a child. Is that all it takes to be a Death Eater, if you're able to beat up little kids, Voldemort welcomes you, not shocking considering that's what he does."

"Do not talk of the Dark Lord like that!" Alecto screamed, her voice echoing across the corridor, making Rigel winced a little, not in fear, no, Alecto's voice just did that to you, it was like fingernails on a chalkboard.

"You could have been one of us." Hydra spoke up for the first time "Mother offered you a place next to her, one of the Dark Lord's favorites. You turned her down, you showed her nothing but disrespect. You shall pay for that with your life, Mother gave me the job of killing you when I see fit, not now though, when you least expect it."

The words Hydra spoke was true, being a purblood and a Black at that, and with his talents, Bellatrix Lastrange had called him to the headmasters office three days after school begun, she offered to take him before the Dark Lord and have him branded as one of his little puppets, said his father would have been proud of it, it would have been what he would have wanted. Rigel's only response had been to spit in Bellatrix's face before walking out of her office without another word.

"You really have me scared." Rigel rolled his eyes. "Really, shaking in my boots, I better run and-" He suddenly had to duck a spell thrown his way by Hydra. He straightened up and gripped his wand tighter, but did nothing, wanting the right time to curse.

"You disrespected my Mother!" Hydra screamed. "I will not allow you to disrespect me! Or the Dark Lord." Hydra lifted her arm and pulled down her sleeve, showing a Dark Mark, Rigel made a face.

"Doesn't surprise me that you went out and got that." He said. Hydra sneered and held her arm higher as if it was a trophy of some kind.

"This is not new!" She screamed. "I had this all my arm since the day I was born!"

"Wha...what?" Neville asked, shock on his face, and a look as sick of Rigel felt, who did that to their child. No one seemed to notice that Tiffany had crawled off in the shadows somewhere taking her wand with her.

"It was put there by the Dark Lord himself." Hydra said, voice full of pride. "When Mother and Father asked him to be my godfather."

Rigel suddenly felt as if he was going to get sick, what kind of wackos was he related to.

"And he's the greatest, most powerful...most-"

"Stupefy!" Was suddenly heard, and Hydra's stopped her rant and dropped to the ground as if she had been hit over the head with a brick: Standing behind her smirking was Tiffany. Though she stood her ground, her eyes showed nothing, but pain and she looked as if she could drop anytime.

"Sorry, but her rant was even worse torture than the curse I was just under." She said. Rigel smirked a little and Neville looked at her shocked. Tiffany staggered a little and reached out to grab the wall to keep from falling.

The two Carrow siblings got over their shock and both tossed a spell at Tiffany, but the two shield charms, Rigel and Neville cast at Tiffany, made both spells bounce off and hit a portrait on the wall, the women picking flowers in the portrait, cried out dropped her flowers and ran to the portrait next to her's and hide behind a couple of old wizards playing chess, who was now yelling about spells being cast in the corridors and hitting innocent portraits.

The Carrows turned their sneers to Rigel and Neville as Tiffany slid down to the floor no longer able to stand.

_"Crucio!" _Amycus yelled, pointing his wand at Neville, he ducked and came back up with a spell of his own, it hit Amycus making his legs dance. He shouted out a long line of swear words. His sister tried to throw a curse at Neville, but Rigel blocked it with a shield charm and threw one back, but she blocked it and tossed one at Rigel, who ducked, and came back with a jinx that got her. Alecto went flying back and hit the floor hard.

Amycus was able to get the spell off his legs, which were now a little wobbling dure to all the dancing they had been cursed to do, he cast a torture charm toward Rigel, but he blocked it with a shield charm and before he could throw one back, someone got him from behind with a slicing charm, that sliced across his side, Rigel cried out in pain and fall to his knees, though he did not drop nor even loosen the grip on his wand.

Neville looked behind them to see: Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott coming their way, wands out, it had been Crabbe who got Rigel with a slicing cures.

Rigel, ignoring the screaming pain and the blood pouring from his side, stood up, he and Neville standing shoulder to shoulder, Alecto and gotten up, along with Hydra who just woken from the stupefy Tiffany had cast at her.

They were way out numbered now, it was Rigel and Neville against, The two Carrows, Hydra Lastrange, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott: That was six against two, and Rigel didn't like their chances but he nor Neville showed any fear, as they raised their wands.

Alecto laughed. "You two should just give up, you know you can't win with these odds."

Behind the Carrows and Hydra, someone laughed.

" Rigel 'Trouble' Black give up." A familiar voice laughed. "You must be joking, he wouldn't give up if it was a hundred Death Eaters against just him."

They all turned to see Teddy Lupin and he wasn't alone, next to him was his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, on the other side was Dean Thomas, behind him stood, The Petals, The Creevys, Lisa Turpin, and many more of the group Harry had taught in fifth-year, all standing by or around Teddy, all holding their wands out. Now they out numbered the Death Eaters.

Before anyone could even blink spells, and hex, went flying everywhere, portrait yelled and screamed and even swore at them, but no one paid them any mind, as they duel. It only lasted about five minutes before the Death Eaters took off running down the hall.

"Well, how will they explain that one to ole's Voldy?" Teddy asked, smirking. "Imagine being defeated by the students you were suppose to be teaching a lesson."

"There were only three teachers, so don't get too cocky, Lupin." Dean said, though he was smirking a little himself.

"Yeah, but fighting Hydra is almost as bad as fighting her mother." Rigel said. He had knelt to check on Tiffany.

"We need to get her to..." Padma was saying then stopped, there was no more Madam Pomfrey, or hospital wing, second day of school they were both gotten ride of and Madam Pomfrey had disappeared.

"Lets' take her to that room we used in fifth year." Teddy said. Rigel looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" He demanded. "I've been looking for you for hours." Teddy's face turned red, and he rubbed his neck, which was covered in what looked a lot like hickys. Rigel rolled his eyes, and ignoring the pain in his side, lifted Tiffany up.

"Yeah, the Room of Requirement, should give us the things we need for our wounds." He said.

"Also known as the Come and Go room." Luna smiled, Rigel rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He mumbled and turned and led them down the hall.

"I think we need to act now!" Sirius said, slamming his hand down on the table. He and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were sitting around the kitchen table at number 12 Grimmauld place. Every since Dumbledore was killed none of them seemed to be able to agree on what to do or anything for that matter.

"No, it's too dangerous" Molly Weasley said, frowning at the thought of putting her family in danger.

"I agree with Sirius." Remus Lupin said. He gave Molly a serious look. "It's not going to get any less dangerous, if anything it's going to get worse, you all heard what Rigel and Teddy have told us, Hogwarts is nothing more than a torture ground for our children. Not to mention you can't even step foot into Daigon Ally. Or Hogsmeade, the Ministry and just about every wizardry place has been taken over."

"Like I said we need to act now." Sirius said. "We need to start with Hogwarts, get Rigel and Teddy out of their, along with all those other innocent children."

"We need a plan first." Moody said, his eye zooming all over the place.

Sirius snorted "Why, just go in and attack."

"No, he's right." Tonks said. "We need a plan, so the kids don't get hurt in the cross-fire."

"And I say we don't do anything yet." Molly said.

"I agree with Molly." Kingsley said. "We need to know more of what's going on, how it's guarded, how we can get in unnoticed." Most the order nodded in agreement with him.

"That's what I mean by we need a plan." Moody said. After Dumbeldore's death he sort of became the unofficial leader of the order.

"What about Teddy?" Tonks said. "I can't stand the thought of my son going through all that. You all know he's been targeted the most."

"That's why I did not allow Ginny and Ron to go back." Molly said. Sirius snorted.

"Ginny didn't go back because Harry didn't go back." Sirius said.

"But if he had, I still-"

"You couldn't have stopped her, Molly." Sirius said. "Ginny is seventeen, not to mention married, if Harry had went, she would have."

"No, she wouldn't have." Molly said. "I happen to care about my kids."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tonks demanded.

"Alright, alright." Arthur Weasley held up his hands before a fight could break out. He looked at his wife. "Molly, dear, you know there would have been no stopping Ginny, if Harry had, but, he didn't so no use arguing the point.."

"Arthur is right." Kingsley said. "There is no use of arguing over something that may or may not have happened, wast of time. Now let's put this to a vote, whoever wants to act now raise your hands." Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Arthur and a few others raised their hands. "Now, who wants to wait and plan later when we know more raise your hands." Everyone else which was most of the Order raised their hands.

Sirius let out a growl jumped up and went out of the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

"Okay, I guess the meetings over, next one, next Friday at 8:00." Moody said, and one by one started leaving after saying their byes and see you later. Only Tonks stayed behind, so Remus could go and check on Sirius.

Few blocks away in St. Mungo's, one of the last places to be taken over by Voldemort and the Death Eaters, a healer went into a room on the fifth floor to give a patient their daily potions and to check their vile signs, and to see how they were coming along. She opened the door and went in, not looking at the bed at first. She went to the cabinet to get his potions ready, then turned around and headed for the bed, once they were all ready.

"Good evening, sir." She said, still not looking at the bed, the patient was in a comatose state, has been since he was brought in, but the healers all still talked to him, in the belief he might be able to hear what was going on around him.

"I got your potions." She said, "Same as always no need to-" She stopped when she finally looked at the bed, it was empty. The Healer just stood and stared a moment, blinking as if that would make him appear, then dropped the potion bottles, and turned and fled the room, calling for security. The comatose man couldn't of got up and walked away. He was he most watched patient in all of St. Mungo's considering he was guilty of murder.

Frona stood up and yawned, the sun would come up any minute now, she had been up all night working, trying to come up with a way for the vampires to go out during the day, an idea of her husband's but lately Frona had been working on it more, as her husband was very busy, days ago they threw out the idea of a potion and decided to go with trying to make a magic lotion, that the vampires could rub on their skin.

Frona left the library where she had been working and headed down the hall, wondering if Daniel was asleep, and debating on if she should wake him just to bug him, when a loud glass breaking noise made Frona turn around with a frown on her face, she stopped and listened, and after a moment she heard growling and screaming, so, she took off running toward the sounds, which were coming from the front of the mansion, where the large front doors where, some had broken in she was sure of it.

"What's going on." A voice said from a side corridor, Frona stopped and looked to see Harry's older brother Jesse Potter standing there.

"I think someone is attacking, tell Cody to get Hermione go out the back and apparate some place safe." She ordered, Harry would never forgive them if something happened to his family. "Go with them."

"But-"

"Do it!" Frona snapped, with a growl teeth showing. Jesse blinked a moment, then nodded and turned and ran back down the corridor, Frona could only hope he had listened as she took off running back toward the noise.

When Frona finally made it, she saw a group of Death Eaters and werewolves had broken in, and attack, spells, jinx and cures were falling everywhere, she even had to duck one, there was also fur flying, with the clans vampire speed, not many were getting hit, in fact the vampires, even though caught off guard they were winning, but what did they expect from the house that was trained and taught to fight in battle.

Frona ducked another spell, came back up and got a Death Eater across the face with her claws as she hissed out, his mask went flying, and she got him again, this time meeting skin and putting three large gashes down his face. She got him a few more times, then kicked him in the chest and sent him flying down the hall. She turned without another though and did the same to a few more Death Eaters, most had given up and was fleeing, at one point she saw her husband Daniel taking down two Death Eaters at once, they looked at each other, and nodded, each letting the other know they were fine and had not been hurt.

But the moment Frona turned around, a giant wolf like claw came down and got her in the shoulder sending Frona flying across the room, she hit the wall and slid down to the floor.

Dazed for a moment, Frona looked up to see the werewolf Greyback standing above her, her shoulder was bleeding, and her head hurt from hitting the floor.

Suddenly Frona heard a growl and looked toward her right, to see Daniel in his vampire mode, fangs hanging down, claws out and all: Greyback didn't seem to notice as he raised a hand to et Frona again, but quicker than a blink of an eye Daniel was on their side of the corridor and putting his clawed hand threw Grayback's throat. Grayback fell to the ground hard. Dead.

At the sight of Grayback's body, the rest of the Death Eaters went running along with the werewolves. As Daniel knelt to check on his wife, Mark, and his group of buddies, the ones that was closet to Harry, and Ginny, besides Frona and Daniel came dragging a battered and beaten Death Eater toward them.

"He led them here." Mark growled, Daniel stood, helping Frona to her feet has he did so. "And look who it is." Mark took off the bloody Death Eater mask to see Bryce, once second in command of the house. Harry had kicked him out about a year ago, because he was too much of a rebel and was getting closer and closer to being out of control. He had wanted Harry's place as head of the house too much.

"Lock him up." Daniel growled. "We'll deal with him later, right now my wife needs tending to, and we need to figure out a plan. They know where our house is. Which means we need to leave, the moment the sun goes down again. We need somewhere else to stay."

_A.N. Hope that was a good chapter, Harry and the others will appear in the next chapter, so will Teddy and Rigel again._


End file.
